yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1731-1740
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1731. || موج دریا چون بامر حق بتاخت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Âdem’den bile gizlediğim sırrı, ey cihanın esrarı olan sevgili, sana söyleyeyim. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1732. || اهل موسی را ز قبطی وا شناخت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Halil’e bile söylemediğim sırrı, Cebrail’in bile bilmediği gamı, || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1733. || خاک قارون را چو فرمان در رسید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Mesih’in bile dem vurmadığı, hatta Tanrı’nın bile kıskanıp biz olmadıkça kimseye açmadığı sırrı sana açayım.” || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1734. || با زر و تختش به قعر خود کشید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Biz (mâ) kelimesi, lûgatte nasıl bir kelimedir? İspata ve nefye delalet eden bir kelime. Halbuki ben ispat değilim; zatım, varlığım yoktur ki ispat edilebilsin. (Varlığım olmadığından ) Nefiy de değilim (yokun varlığı nefiy de edilemez, esasen olmadığı için yoktur da denemez). || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1735. || آب و گل چون از دم عیسی چرید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ben varlığı yoklukta buldum, onun için varlığı yokluğa feda ettim. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1736. || بال و پر بگشاد مرغی شد پرید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Padişahların hepsi kendilerine karşı alçalana alçalırlar. Bütün hak, kendisine sarhoş olanın sarhoşudur. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1737. || هست تسبیحت بخار آب و گل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Padişahlar, kendilerine kul olana kul olurlar. Halk umumiyetle kendi yolunda ölenin yolunda ölür. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1738. || مرغ جنت شد ز نفخ صدق دل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Avcı onları ansızın avlamak için kuşlara av olmaktadır. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1739. || کوه طور از نور موسی شد به رقص || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dilberler; âşıkları, canla, başla ararlar. Bütün mâşuklar âşıklara avlanmışlardır. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1740. || صوفی کامل شد و رست او ز نقص || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kimi âşık görürsen bil ki mâşuktur. Çünkü o, âşık olmakla beraber mâşuk tarfından sevildiği cihette mâşuktur da. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |